


X Files: Demons the Recovery

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [5]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Can Mulder recover from the events of Demons?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the TV show The X Files and all its characters in this fanfic, which all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

X Files: Demons

Recovery...

Agent Mulder lay in his hospital bed as he watched America's Most Wanted on the TV set. He was relaxing and trying to come to terms with what he had done the last week.

He had been witness to the deaths of two people, and had somehow wound up with their blood on his shirt. Mulder didn't think he'd ever remember what happened to them.

Of course, he was innocent, Scully proved that to him. But he still didn't know why. A nurse entered the ward and smiled at him as she handed out dinner trays. "Hope you're feeling up for dinner," she said, and Mulder nodded his thanks at her. "As ready as I'll ever be for hospital food," he said with a small grin. The nurse grinned back before carrying on and handing out trays to the patients next to him.

Just as he was about to start eating the steak and kidney pie, a familiar figure walked in. "Scully," Mulder said, and looked up at her eagerly. Scully smiled at him. She could see he was on the mend, but as she looked in his eyes, she could see the burden and strife that still lingered there after his memories had come flooding back, nearly killing him in the process.

"Mulder. Your doctor says you're doing really well. He says that all you need now is another weeks' worth of rest, then you'll be able to go back to work after that," Scully said with a smile.

Mulder smiled back. "Thanks, Scully. I do need to get out of here. The food tastes the same everyday, no matter what it is," he told her, as he empathized his point by holding up his fork which had a piece of a runny looking steak and kidney pie.

Scully grinned at her partner's sense of humour. Then Mulder looked at her seriously. "So what are they going to do to that doctor who treated me?" He asked. Scully shrugged as she sat in the chair next to his bed. "They're going to put him on trial in the next few weeks, but it doesn't look good for him, Mulder. He's been charged with manslaughter as the police are now saying the two people's deaths are linked to him as a result of their memories flooding back, so much so that it lead to them shooting each other, like it nearly did to you and me," she explained.

Mulder nodded and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Scully," he said. "I was meant to watch your back, and I let you down. I will never forgive myself for it," he said. "I'd understand if you don't want to work with me anymore. In fact, you're probably better off and more safe if you quit the X Files, and go and be a doctor. You don't need me holding you back and letting me put you in danger," Mulder said ruefully.

But Scully shook her head defiantly. "I'll never leave you, Mulder," she said. "I won't have you thinking about such a thing. We are a team, and I know it wasn't your fault what happened," she said, as she leant over and brushed his hair away from his eye. "I mean it," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

With that, she kissed him on the forehead, before tenderly gazing into his eyes. He returned her gaze, admiring her strength and beauty, her ability to look after herself if he let her down. "OK," he said softly, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Scully smiled.

"Right," she said. "I'm going home now, is there anything you need from your place?" She asked him. "Maybe a weeks' worth of clothes and some bathroom things please, Scully," he replied. Scully nodded and smiled. Just as she was about to leave, Mulder held her hand. "Oh, and, uh, please call my mom and tell her I'm alive and well please, Scully," he said. "Of course," Scully told him. "And tell her, tell her I'm sorry," he added.

Scully nodded. "I will," she said. With that, she squeezed his hand one more time before leaving the ward. She stopped at the door, looked behind her and smiled at him before leaving the hospital. Mulder watched her leave. He would count down the hours until she would be back again. He needed her. He vowed to himself that he would never put her in danger again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully helps Mulder return to work...

X Files: Demons

Return to Work...

A week after being admitted to the hospital in DC, Agent Mulder was fit and well. Scully had just arrived and gave him his change of clothes, and a black bin bag to put his worn clothes in.

He had just finished getting changed into his suit in a cubicle when Scully gave him a serious look, like she was trying to decide if she should tell him something or not. Mulder knew that look. He could almost hear Scully's thoughts. "What is it, Scully?" He asked as he took his bag from her. "What's what?" She asked. Mulder looked back at her. "You're giving me that look. Something's on your mind. What is it Scully?" He asked again. "Is everything okay?" He asked in concern. Scully nodded. "I'm fine, Mulder, really. I've been going to my treatment sessions," she told him. Mulder nodded. "That's good to hear," he said. "So, what's up?" He asked as they left the hospital.

As they reached the hospital doors, Scully sighed. "I'm sorry, Mulder," she began. "I don't want to stress you out on your first day back at work," she said, biting her lip. "But...," Mulder added. She sighed and pulled out what looked like an official letter out from her pocket. "This came in to the X Files office yesterday," she told him, and the partners stood by Scully's car.

Mulder scan read the letter as Scully placed his bags into the trunk of her car. "There's a trial for the doctor that treated me?" He asked. "Yes, and they want us to testify," Scully said. "Both of us," she repeated. Mulder glanced at her. "He wasn't a bad doctor, Scully," he said, before they got into the car.

Scully started the engine. "I agree with you that Dr Goldstein is a good and competent doctor, I'm not doubting that," she said as they drove away from the hospital and towards Mulder's apartment. "Then what are you doubting?" Mulder asked. Scully sighed. "It's just his treatments were a little-," she started to say.

Mulde raised an eyebrow. "Far out?" He finished for her. Scully nodded after a second. "You could say that, yes," she said. "So, what are you going to testify? That he's a good doctor or a mad one?" Mulder asked. Scully looked at him. "I think you know the answer to that one," she said as she turned a corner. "So you think he's Dr Frankenstein," Mulder said, and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. She knew he wanted her to back him up by saying he was a good doctor. But, after the treatment nearly made Mulder shoot her, how can she possibly say that Dr Goldstein stuck to standard methods?

Mulder nodded. "I take it you're not going to say the same thing?" Scully asked. Mulder looked at her. "I can't say for now, Scully," he said after a pause. "I just need some time to get my head round the whole thing that happened to me," he said. Scully nodded. "I thought you might," she said. They turned another corner and Scully parked her car outside Mulder's apartment block. "OK, how about this. As the trial is next week, we won't talk about it until then, until you know what you're going to say. How does that sound?" She asked.

Mulder nodded. "Sounds good, thanks, Scully," he said with a small smile. Scully smiled back in understanding. "Come on," she said as they got out of the car. "Let's get you and your things back home," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gives evidence- what will the outcome of the doctor's trial be?

X Files: Demons

The Trial

A week after he returned to work, Agent Mulder followed his partner Agent Scully through the halls of the local law courts and into a courtroom. The trial of Dr Goldstein was starting, and Mulder had enough time to work out what he would say about the doctor.

As they waited outside the door, Scully squeezed Mulder's hand. "Are you okay for this?" She asked softly. Mulder nodded. "I'm ready," he said. "How about you?" He asked. Scully nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "Do you know what you're going to say?" She asked her partner. "I'm just going to tell the truth," Mulder told her. "I'm going to answer every question with the truth. I know that's what you're going to do, too, isn't it, Scully?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm going to tell them what I think happened to you," she said. They gave each other a reaffirming smile as they waited on the benches. They were witnesses in the case of Dr Goldstein, and Mulder was ready to talk about his experiences with the doctor. He didn't mind if Scully told the court that in her medical opinion, she thought the doctor had gone too far. Mulder had almost shot her, so he knew he wouldn't blame her for saying so. But for himself, he would tell the court that the doctor wasn't all bad, and he did help him gain some memories of the night Samantha was abducted.

They waited and after a while, Scully was called in first. She took to the stand confidently and stated her name for the court. "Agent Scully, in your own medical opinion, please tell the court what your findings are on Dr Goldstein. Is he a competent doctor?" A lawyer asked. Scully looked around the court and saw a nervous looking Doctor Goldstein, huddling in a corner, staring at her anxiously.

Scully saw how worried he was and understood. She took a deep breath. "In my medical opinion and judging from the doctor's certificates that he gained during his career in medicine I'd have to say Dr Goldstein is competent, but his methods of treatments are... somewhat unorthodox," she admitted.

"Unorthodox as in, how, Agent Scully?" Dr Goldstein's lawyer asked her. She thought for a moment. "Well, telepathy is a debatable subject in neurosciences. Scientists are trying to use the same method to cure Alzheimer's, by trying to bring back people's memories. But It's being tested on lab rats at the moment, so far. I think Dr Goldstein needed to do more research before letting my partner undergo his treatments, as it made my partner, Agent Mulder, extremely unfocused, almost unfocused enough to shoot me," Scully told the court.

"Thank you, Agent Scully. You may go," Dr Goldstein's lawyer told her. Scully nodded and followed a guard out of the court. Once she was outside, Mulder stood up and greeted her. "How did it go?" He asked. Scully gave him a sympathetic smile. "I said what I thought, but I still think he might go down for manslaughter," she told him. "So you don't think he was credible at all, in anyway, shape or form?" Mulder asked.

Scully shook her head. "I just said I thought the treatment he gave you was extremely risky and unheard of. That's why it made you almost shoot me," she explained. Mulder nodded. "I understand," he said, and gave Scully's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry, Mulder," Scully told him. "I know you trusted him and he was open minded with you," she said. Mulder shook his head. "It's okay, Scully," he said. "I understand. I respect your view point in this," he said. The door opened again and a guard stood by it. "Agent Mulder. Please enter the court," he told the Agent. Scully squeezed his hand. "Good luck," she said softly. Mulder nodded. "Thanks," he said, and squeezed her hand back in reply before giving her a last look. He then walked into the court and Scully sat alone on the bench, hoping Mulder will be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mulder and Sculky watch the trial unfold...

Demons: Recovery

Kiss and Make up...

Agent Scully sat on the bench alone, with a security guard stood by the door in silence. She rung her hands anxiously, not knowing what Mulder was saying in there. She didn't mind if Mulder disagreed with her, as the doctor did help him remember some things about the night his sister disappeared. Who knows? Those visions might help him find her somewhere down along the line.

A few minutes later, the guard opened the door, and revealed Mulder leaving the court room and smiled soberly at Scully. He nodded to the guard as the guard closed the door, leaving Mulder and Scully alone on the bench.

"So," Scully began. "How did it go?" She asked. Mulder rubbed his neck. "Well, I basically just told them that Doctor Goldstein was a competent doctor, but he needed to do more research about his treatments, as it nearly made me shoot you," he said. Scully smiled in surprise. She hadn't expected this. She thought Mulder was going to tell the court how much Dr Goldstein had helped him remember and that some of his treatments that Agent Mulder received was successful.

Mulder smiled back at her. "I told you I respect you, Scully," he told her softly. "I know," Scully said with a pleased and happy smile. "I respect yours too," she added. Mulder smiled. "When I sat in that witness box, I remembered how much those treatments affected me. I then remembered the sick feeling I had when I pointed my gun at you. That then made me think about how I'd feel if I'd shot you, and it made me think even more that I can't live without you, Scully," he explained.

Scully felt touched and held his hand. "I can't live without you either, Mulder," she told him. The two agents stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Just then, the door opened again and the guard called them into the courtroom.

So they followed him in and sat amongst the witnesses. The judge tapped his gravel. "As you have pleaded guilty to mansllaughter, Dr Goldstein, and that we have all the evidence we need, I'm going to make this verdict based on your competance as a doctor. Your patients have told me the same thing - they would not have had negative side effects if you had done more research.

So I am going to pronounce you guilty of manslaughter. You will serve 15 years in prison, and you will be able to have a parole in 10 years," the judge said, and banged his gravel down once more. Then there were murmurs amongst the audience as the judge left the room and declared the trial was done.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other as people started to leave the courtroom. "I'm sorry, Mulder," Scully said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know he helped you a bit and bought some memories back for you. But I felt bad and I just can't bear it for you to live through that again," she said.

Mulder nodded as they both got up and left with everyone. He watched a devastated Dr Goldstein being lead out of the courtroom. "It's okay, Scully," he said. "I know you worry for me. I feel for you too, and you're right, it is for the best," he said. Scully smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

After that, they gazed into each others eyes again and Mulder felt his heart beat quicker as he looked at his old friend and beautiful woman standing in front of him. Without thinking, he lowered his head towards hers and was pleased when she puckered her lips towards his. They shared a kiss, before the guard broke them up. "Come on, people," he told them. "Do that outside please," he added.

Mulder and Scully chuckled together as they left the courtroom and made their way towards the exit of the building. "Oops," Mulder said with a grin, and Scully laughed. "Did we just kiss, Mr Mulder?" She asked him. Mulder grinned a sly grin. "Maybe," he said. Scully grinned back. "Would you like to do it again?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you'd never ask," Mulder replied, and they laughed again as Mulder gave Scully a passionate kiss on the lips. He could almost hear her mind going into overdrive with passion.

"Come on," he told her and grabbed her hand before pulling her towards their car. "Did you want to spend a while with me as we get to know each other again?" He asked her. Scully grinned and blushed. It was all happening so fast. She never felt this sudden urge of lust for her partner before. Sure, he was a handsome man, but Scully knew his character too well to be attracted to him just on his looks alone.

Now she was curious and wanted to know more about him. "I thought you'd never ask," she repeated him, and Mulder grinned as he opened the passenger door for her. "Come on, G-woman," he said. "Let's go back to my place," he told her with a wink. Scully smiled as he got into the car and started the engine. "Bring it on," she said with a grin.   
The End


End file.
